Hose clamps are frequently used, for instance to be mounted on a hose end in order to fasten/fix the hose to connecting components. Hose clamps are usually made of a band, the band, at the ends of the open ring, being closed by means of a locking portion and a clamping screw or clamping device.
In some cases, it is desirable to premount hose clamps on hoses in order to facilitate the final mounting of the hose. With loose, non-premounted hose clamps, the number of components and product numbers increases, which is perceived as a problem with hose clamps according to prior art technique in industrial contexts. Furthermore problems may rise in the orientation of the hose clamp and its clamping device. If the hose clamp is displaced in mounting, the tool and/or the clamping device of the hose clamp may get caught or become inaccessible.